


it's in your eyes, come break me down

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Drug Use, First Time, Fluff, Leeds - Freeform, Leeds festival, M/M, Riding, Smut, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And now they're getting ready to spend two days, alone, together at Leeds Festival, and Harry thinks he is so damned, because there's this part of him (a small part, even though he won't admit to it), that thinks this idea is totally stupid, because he'll go insane, and God knows what will he'll end up doing. But then there's this (huge) part of him thinking that he's going to be with his favorite person for two days straight spending time at his favorite place with his favorite bands and if this isn't perfect, he doesn't know what is.</p><p>Besides Louis<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	it's in your eyes, come break me down

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is my first time writing on here
> 
> i swear it isn't my first time writing overall
> 
> but bare with me because i am definitely not the best out there so let me adjust to this shit ok
> 
> but anyway, i love leeds au sf much.
> 
> but this is sort of my idea of what happened between the couple at leeds.
> 
> so
> 
> ok enjoy pls
> 
> sorry if its shit

If he's being honest, Harry doesn't think it's fair.

He doesn't think it's fair that he's an innocent seventeen year old, still yet to figure out if he's bi or gay or pan, because by all means it is not normal to have feelings for your same gender friend.

And by feelings, he means over the top, head over heels, crazy in love with Louis.

But really, it isn't fair at all. It isn't fair that Louis is  _so experienced_ and older and so oblivious to Harry's feelings, and Harry almost wants to hate him, but he can't. And Harry  _always_ laughs at himself when he says "maybe he actually does feel the same", because Louis does this thing right- Louis is always hugging him and kissing his cheek and playing with his hair and telling him "Hazza, I love you more than the world", but it's a joke to him. Because Louis knows he's straight and he knows he doesn't want Harry and Louis loves Eleanor, and it really is not fucking fair.

But it's  _Louis fucking Tomlinson,_ and to Harry, Louis fucking Tomlinson is the closest thing he'll ever find to an angel, even when he's dead and long gone. Louis' just so happy and full of sunshine and loud and obnoxious, but it's absolutely lovely. He has those eyes that make the Caribbean water look like shit, and Harry almost fucking swoons when Louis actually, truly smiles. Because Louis' eyes crinkle up and they get brighter, just for those small few seconds. And his smile is just so,  _so_ contagious. And when Louis laughs, Harry's heart does this ridiculous thing where it both stops, and beats faster at the same time.

Harry is so cliche.

And now they're getting ready to spend two days,  _alone_ , together at Leeds Festival, and Harry thinks he is so damned, because there's this part of him (a small part, even though he won't admit to it), that thinks this idea is totally stupid, because he'll go insane, and God knows what will he'll end up doing. But then there's this (huge) part of him thinking that he's going to be with his favorite person for two days straight spending time at his favorite place with his favorite bands and if this isn't perfect, he doesn't know what is.

Besides Louis.

Then past all the cliche, lovey dovey shit that Louis does to Harry, he also makes him _so damned sexually frustrated_.

It just all starts with his ass. That's self explanatory though. Because every smart human knows Louis Tomlinson has a perfect sized ass. But Harry just almost dies to sink his teeth into it or just touch it for crying out loud. And his thighs. His thighs almost make Harry weak in the knees, because they're so thick and strong and okay, his legs are short, but they are so fucking perfect. And his voice. Don't ask Harry, because he can't tell you, but Louis' voice in the morning or when Louis whispers in his ear, makes him go from zero to ninety nine in a matter of three seconds. Harry may be a virgin, but he sure as hell knows he wants Louis.

So here they are, cuddled in  _their_ bed in  _their_ house, with three blankets on top of them, because it's chilly in the house. Louis' head is on Harry's chest, his one hand drawing stupid little patterns on Harry's chest and ribs, and it's a good thing he isn't ticklish there. Harry's arm is draped around Louis' shoulder, and he's trying to keep his heart at a steady pace, and he thinks he could stay like this forever. Harry's eyes are fixed on the TV (trying to keep from watching the boy lying on him), and Louis' eyes are totally focused on the rerun of _Friends_ that they're watching.

Louis yawns and nuzzles his face into Harry's chest, and Harry almost (pretty much) swoons. "Gonna fall asleep on me?" he asks lightly.

He feels Louis smile against him. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"No, but I'm tired, Haz, aren't you?" Louis mumbled.

"Just a little," Harry says, fixing Louis' fringe, "but it's early."

"Exactly, so if we sleep now, we'll sleep again tonight."

"Lou you will not be able to sleep tonight, especially if you take a nap."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I know you, Lou. And when you're excited for something, you get excited." Harry laughed, and Louis tried not to laugh either, but he failed. "And it's gonna take work to put you to sleep tonight, without a nap."

"You hate me."

Harry wishes he hated him.

"No I don't! Shut up. You're like a little baby." he cooed.

Louis snorted. "Wanna feed me next?"

"You're so weird."

"You love me."

Harry wanted to cry and rip his hair out and maybe even fling himself off a cliff.

He sighed. "I do love you."

Louis didn't take it to thought though when he pressed a kiss to Harry's sternum. "Promise me you won't leave my side tomorrow." he whispered quietly.

Harry frowned. "Lou, of course I wouldn't do that. I'm taking you for a reason. Not to ditch you."

"And what's that reason?"

Because I'm in love with you, Harry thought. Because I want to see where this weekend goes even though I know it'll go nowhere. Because I want to spend time with you. Because you mean the world to me. Because nobody else understands me. Harry thinks and thinks and thinks some more.

"Because you're my best mate, Lou."

* * *

Harry also thinks that him and Louis just kinda like, fit.

He wakes up on Saturday morning-around six-and Louis' body is curved into his. He's small and curvy and Harry's so tall and lanky and they just fit. Their legs are tangled together and Harry is practically shielding Louis with his own body. Louis is all small hands and small legs and a small body and Harry finds it totally adorable and he just wants to hold him in his arms for a while.

But he realizes that they have to be out of the house soon if they want to get there by eight-thirty. He sighs and pokes at Louis' cheek. Louis groans and stuffs his face into Harry's chest. "Maybe we can stay inside and snuggle all weekend, Hazza. Let's skip Leeds."

"Louissssss-" Harry starts with a whine.

"Harryyyy, I'm only kidding. You're just so comfy." Louis grins, slipping his arm around Harry's torso and scratching at his back.

And Harry almost moans at that. "Lou, come on. We gotta get going."

Louis sighs and stretches in the bed, causing his shirt to ride up and his tan tummy show. This time Harry does moan, but thankfully Louis doesn't hear it. It's just-Louis is fucking hot. "Will you make me tea?" he asks when Harry sits up with him.

Harry glares down at him. "And what do I get?" 

"A weekend with me, of course." Louis smirks.

God, he really wants to kiss him. "I guess that's fair enough."

Louis pokes his tongue out and then hops out the bed. Harry can't help but look at his ass for a few seconds. Oh, and Harry's practically got a semi hard-on.

Louis strips off his shirt, followed by his trousers, and then his boxers. They've seen each other naked plenty of times, but Harry's already sort of horny and this isn't helping. He feels himself grow harder and tries to focus his mind on something else but it's Louis.

He throws on a pair of khakis (God help Harry) with a black and white t-shirt. 

"You're gonna be cold, Lou." Harry warns him.

"Aw, are you looking after me?" Louis smiles warmly.

Harry palms himself through his boxers, and sighs in relief when he feels he isn't as hard anymore. "Of course I am. Wouldn't want you to freeze to death."

"You'd lend me a jacket anyway."

"I know I would. You're so spoiled."

"I know. I'm bringing a jacket anyway. Now go make me tea."

"And what if I say no?"

"Then I'll make the tea and burn the house down and I'll die and it'll be your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yes, because you wouldn't make your favorite person tea."

Harry gets up and smacks Louis across the head (gently of course, he wouldn't want to hurt him), "You must know my weakness."

"I do. It's me."

It sucks because Louis is so right. And he knows he's joking. But Louis is his weakness. Let's face it, Harry is whipped. Louis makes him weak in the knees and weak everywhere and he'd stop the world just to make sure Louis is one hundred percent happy. 

Harry stays silent and walks downstairs to make Louis tea, and his hands feel so, so numb and he has no clue why. He's smiling too hard and his heart is racing and he can't decide whether he's excited or nervous or both for the next two days.

He decided to go with both.

He turns on the pot and smiles to himself again for no reason. His emotions are all too mixed-one second he's grinning, the next he wants to cry, the next he wants to kill Louis. Love sucks.

"I picked an outfit out for you." a small voice said.

Harry spun around and came face to face with Louis. He stood there with a bag draped on his shoulder and clothes in his hand. He was so cute.

"I got you a hat too. Just in case your head gets cold or something." 

Harry's heart swelled, and he wanted to wrap his arms around him and tell him how much he adored him and kiss him behind his ear.

But he couldn't.

Louis handed him the clothes and smiled up at him, and he was so sleepy but it was so adorable, Harry thought. Christ. He sounds like a fucking girl.

"I'll go get dressed, yeah? Tea will probably be done soon, so can you get me some? Wait out in the car for me, alright? I'll be out soon." Harry instructed carefully.

"Okay."

"Please don't get hurt like last time."

"Okay, I won't."

"I mean it."

"I won't, Haz. I'll be in the car right away. I promise."

"Okay."

It wasn't like Louis got beat up or anything, nobody even touched him. But they were going out to dinner and Harry had to use the bathroom, and on the way out the door, Louis fell over a step and hurt his knee. Not a big deal. But Harry is Harry and if Louis got a small mark on him he'd flip his shit.

He walks into the bathroom and looks over the outfit Louis got him and like, it's crazy how well he knows him. He picks out a band t-shirt for Harry and a pair of black jeans and (he's so loving) a plaid button up. He really needs help. And he really doesn't fucking think he can hold in his feelings for this boy any longer because his heart is actually starting to hurt. And what if Louis feels the same? There's no doubt in Harry's mind that Louis won't, but maybe he'll feel better right? Or maybe he shouldn't because he could fuck everything up and Louis will think he's some flamboyant weirdo and then he'll leave the band.

Okay, maybe Harry's being a little dramatic but.

Fuck it. He needs to tell him. He looks at himself in the mirror and scrubs a hand over his face. Okay. He can do this. 

No he can't. But he will.

He grabs his bag before walking outside and luckily Louis is in the car. Harry opens the door and smiles at him. "You good?"

"Think I may have stubbed my toe." Louis smirks.

"Lou-"

"You're so protective, Haz."

"No I am-"

"Don't worry babe, it's cute. Now drive away before I do."

Harry's heart goes everywhere; his throat, his stomach, his head, and he's trying not to smile but he really can't help it. Just like-imagine your crush talking to you for the first time. Yeah, that's how Harry feels.

"We wouldn't want that." Harry smirks.

"Hey! Not nice!" Louis pouts, and Harry is about two seconds away from kissing it off his face.

It's still dark when Harry pulls out and starts to drive, since it's a different daylight or whatever, and it's kind of nice because The Temper Trap is playing lowly on the radio and Harry can make out the shape of Louis' face in the dim car lights and it's peaceful. He tries not to stare at Louis out of the corner of his eye, but he can't help it. His eyes are hooded but he's smiling lightly. And just-he has those fucking cheekbones to die for. And okay, it's like pitch dark, but his eyes are as bright as ever and Harry's practically melting. 

He sings softly to the song and it's just so, so lovely, because his voice is so high and angelic almost. His hands tap on the center console to the beat of the song and his hands look so soft and Harry just wants to slip his fingers between his own. His short legs were propped up on the dashboard and God, Harry would much rather have them wrapped around his waist. His tummy was poking at his shirt a little, and Harry knew he was insecure about it, but he adored it so much.

Next thing he knew, Louis' hair was tickling his bicep, and his head was resting on his shoulder lightly, with his feet now (barely) scrunched up in his seat. "Don't mind, right? I'm gonna doze off for a little." he mumbles tiredly.

Harry smiles. "I'll wake you up when we're almost there, yeah?"

Louis doesn't respond, because he's already asleep, and yeah, Harry definitely doesn't mind this.

* * *

 

Louis wakes up about an hour later with his head resting lightly on Harry's forearm now. He looks up at him with sleepy eyes and a tired smile. His hair is messier than before and his already light eyes are somehow lighter and saying he looked adorable was an understatement. "Morning, Hazza." he says in a husky voice, and he is going to be the death of Harry. Maybe even the death of everyone. Harry wouldn't be surprised honestly if Louis was the cause of the end of the world. But it'd be a nice way to die, he thinks.

Louis gets up and stretches (and there's that damn stomach again) with a small yawn. He flops down against his seat and takes a sip of his tea. Harry thinks he's kind of like the sun. He's all bright and happy and loud and he just kind of spreads that happiness. And it's something nice to look at it when you're sad, you know? It's something most people like, and that's how Harry sees Louis. Louis makes him happy. He leaves him breathless in a way.

"We almost there? I hate car rides so much." Louis asks. Harry can't speak because he just leaves him breathless. Especially right now.

Louis speaks again, this time with concern in his voice. "You okay, Harry? You look a little flushed."

"I-um." Harry tries to speak, but he just  _can't_. 

"Oh God, are you car sick? Do you wanna pull over?" Louis asks, and he's more than concerned and it just adds to Harry's problem. He's just way too fucking adorable and perfect and Harry just can't.

"You think I'm adorable?"

Harry chokes (on nothing) and looks over at Louis. "What? I never said that." Harry excuses himself because yeah, he never said it. He thought it.

"Ah, so it speaks." Louis jokes.

"I didn't say that." Harry told him, eyes now back on the road.

"Oh, but you did. You said 'you're just way too fucking adorable' and then you trailed off. Something you want to tell me, Hazza?" Louis says, and Harry could hear the smirk hinted in his voice.

Harry sighs. If he's going to be telling Louis he's in love with him, he might as well tell him he's cute. Not a big deal, right? "Yeah, you're cute." he simply says.

"Just cute?" Louis pesters.

"Okay, fine. Fine. You're bloody adorable and it drives me insane because you're all tired and your voice is scratchier and huskier and your eyes are lighter and I have no clue how and your hair is all over the place and I just find it so adorable, okay? You're making me insane..." Wow. He definitely did not mean for  _that_  to come out.

Louis' silent. Maybe Harry _should_ pull over. And maybe he should tell Louis to get out real quick, then kiss him. And maybe Harry will tell him he loves him and drive off the nearest cliff. Louis probably thinks he's some gay freak with some stupid crush on him and he's probably all weirded out now and he's probably going to tell Harry to turn around and then tell everyone he's leaving the band all because of stupid, naive- oh. Harry definitely did not expect a smaller hand to be holding his.

He looked over and saw Louis biting his lip and looking at him with a shy look. Did he want to be devoured?

"Lou, what are you doing?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Louis let go slightly, "can I not do that?"

Harry panicked and gripped Louis' hand tight, earning a chuckle out of him. "Y-yeah you can! I was just like, surprised. That's all. I-I just didn't expect you to like- yeah. I thought you would like run away because like-"

"You're rambling, Harry." Louis smiled.

Harry sighed in defeat. He's an idiot. "I know. Sorry."

"Don't be. By the way, you're pretty cute yourself. Especially with those dimples of yours. And you know, you're sort of the cutest fucking thing when you're tired. You're slower with your movements and you just look so cuddly. Don't be embarrassed." 

Now imagine your crush telling you how special you are to him, or how beautiful you are.

That's how Harry was feeling. He was all red faced and a big grin with a fluttering heart and butterflies in his stomach.

He was such a girl sometimes honestly.

Louis ran his thumb over Harry's hand. "You in there Haz?"

Harry snapped out of it and looked over at Louis with a small smile. "Yeah. Thank you."

Louis grinned. "You're even cuter when you're embarrassed."

Harry blushed even more. "I'm not embarrassed..."

"You are though. You're blushing. How cute. Little Hazza is blushing, aw." Louis coos.

Harry laughs and fixes his eyes back on the road again. It felt so right, and he hated that. He really did. But Louis actually did really fit with him. Louis was small, soft hands with small, chubby fingers and Harry was big, sort of dry hands with long, lanky fingers, and they were so opposite but it fit.

He felt Louis grip his hand tighter, and he drew circles onto the extra skin between his thumb and forefinger, and he wished that they could do this more often.

"So now back to my question, are we almost there?" Louis asked him.

"I'm pretty sure, yeah. I'll say like, twenty minutes or something?" Harry guessed.

Louis groaned. "Entertain me, please?"

"I'm driving, Lou, what do you want me to do?"

"Juggle."

"Louis."

"Harry."

"I can't juggle."

"Yes you can."

"No, I can't. I'm driving, weirdo."

"But I'm your weirdo, right?"

"Of course."

"And we can be weirdos together, right?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, Lou, we can be weirdos together."

* * *

Another thing that Harry loved about Louis, was how excited he got during a situation. It was like a little kid in a way. He'd fidget more and ramble on and on, and normally people would find this annoying, but not Harry.

"Harry, I'm so glad you brought me here. We're gonna have a great time, yeah?" Louis grinned as Harry parked his car. The place was already filled, and it was what, like nine?

"Course we are, Lou." Harry smiled, turning off the ignition. He hadn't realized until now that he's been holding Louis' hand still, and he hated to admit it, but he was upset he would have to let go.

"Harry."

"What?"

"You're cutting the circulation off my hand I think..." Louis giggled. Fuck.

Harry lets go quickly and his face turns red. "I-um-I'm sorry."

"I would let you keep holding it, you know." Louis states.

Harry swallows a lump in his throat. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. But just like..Eleanor and all that." he says quietly, and oh. Harry could practically feel his heart break.

"Oh, um, yeah. Eleanor. Right. Sorry. I shouldn't even have like..yeah." Harry apologizes, and reaches to open the door. He climbs out and before Louis can speak, he slams the door shut. Yes, it was mean. And yes, he's being dramatic. But it fucking _hurts_. It really does. He lets out a sigh of frustration and falls back against the door. He feels his eyes burn and fuck, he can't cry. This is supposed to be a good weekend and he's supposed to have a great time with a great person and tell him his feelings, but he can't. Because there's Eleanor.

He feels a hand lightly grab his thumb, and he automatically knows who it is. He opens his eyes and sees Louis staring up at him with sorry eyes, and he just looks so small. "Harry, I-wait, shit. Are you crying?"

Just then Harry feels a tear on his cheek, and he feels so pathetic. He really does. "It's just. I don't know. I'm acting stupid. I'm sorry. Let's just forget about it, yeah?" God, this is so fucking embarrassing.

Louis wipes the tear from Harry face and leans up on his tip toes to rest his forehead against Harry's. "Don't be sorry, babe. How about we forget about her for the weekend, yeah? It's just us two, okay? Harry and Louis. That's it. No Eleanor, I promise."

Harry's heart skips a beat or two and he smiles lightly. "Okay. Yeah, okay. I like that. Just Harry and Louis. That sounds nice."

Louis grins and presses a kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth. "Good." He throws his arm around Harry's waste as they walk over to grab their bags. Harry's arm is around Louis' shoulders and yeah, this is nice. He's doing good. Out on the outside.

This time, imagine your crush kissing you for the first time.

Just picture it.

Feels great, right? Are your insides jumping, and is your heart beating ten miles per second? Well, Harry's is.

He's so in love. And it's sort of, maybe, sometimes amazing.

They walk to the stand with stumbles and plenty of giggles, and they feel like kids again, and it's nice. Of course, they're recognized. But it's people their age, maybe even older, and most don't feel the need to stop and ask for pictures, so that's relieving.

The two get their wrist bands and Harry thinks 'yeah, I'll definitely be keeping this', because that's just how he is. 

So the festival is huge. Maybe a little too big. None of the bands are out yet, but they see some already setting up. Louis' hands move up and down on Harry's side because it's a little overwhelming for Harry. "It's fine, Haz. You got me, okay? See, we're at our tents, yeah?" Louis says with comfort. Harry feels so grateful.

Everyone's tent is already set up, including theirs. Harry's the first to get in, and he immediately flops down because he's already exhausted. When Louis comes in, he grins and throws himself on top of Harry, straddling his stomach. And Harry said about ten prayers that he wouldn't get a boner with Louis sitting about two inches away from his dick. Instead of sexual thoughts, Harry thinks about the things he loves about Louis (everything).

First he thinks about how beautiful he is. And yeah, it's weird to call a guy beautiful to Harry, but it fits Louis. He's more feminine sort of. He's long eye lashes and delicate, pretty lips with sharp cheekbones and eyes that Harry envies. And his hair is just so feathery and soft, and Harry wonders how he does it. Then there's his cute tummy that pokes at his shirt sometimes, and those thick thighs. Harry notices those small things too, like when Louis is really smiling, and when it's fake. Or like when he sings, he clutches his stomach, and he's just so passionate about it. He's just Harry's definition of perfect, honestly. And like-

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying, dork?"

Harry blinks up and Louis who is smirking down at him. "What?"

Louis laughs and twines his fingers with Harry's. "I knew it. I was asking you why you always look at me like that."

Harry blushes and gets a tingling feeling in his arms. "Like what?"

"You get this like, look on your face where you just smile and your eyes just focus on me. Do I look funny or something?" Louis told him. Fuckfuckfuckfuck. Shit.

"N-no! You look good, Lou! But I-um, I just like looking at you and I like to smile at you. Problem?" Good job Harry, play it cool.

Louis leaned down so his face was about four inches away from Harry's face and nope, Harry couldn't play it cool anymore. Not when his hands are pinned above his head and he can feel Louis' breath on him. No way in hell.

"You sure about that,  _Harry_?" Louis purrs. And. Fuck it. Harry needs the boy.

But before Harry can lean up, Louis leans down to one inch away, to one centimeter and their lips are fucking touching almost. And then Harry's tilting his head and leaning in and and and-

"We should go get food, I'm starved." Louis says with a smirk before hopping off of Harry.

Harry growls and gets up before stomping away from Louis. He hears Louis laugh loud and he stops in his tracks to just take it in. But then there is a small hand on his bicep and Louis' grinning up at him. "Keep waiting, Styles. Maybe we'll continue later, yeah?" he flirts before walking off.

And Harry can't help but stare at his ass.

He sighs and runs to catch up with Louis. And if this isn't going great then what is? Harry thinks that maybe,  **maybe** , Louis likes him too. He hopes he does.

They're walking to get some type of food when they here a deep voice call them. "Look who it is! What are their names, Twink and Fag?"

Harry and Louis turn around to see a broad man smirking at them with a girl hanging off his arm. Typical douche bag. 

"Can't speak, huh? Did you lose your voice when he shoved his cock down your throat last night, Twink?" he smirks again, causing the girl, and his friends to laugh. Harry sighs. He hates people like this. 

"Actually, our names are Harry and Louis and we don't have time for pricks like you, got it?" Louis growls.

The mans face straightens and he walks up to Louis with his friends behind him. "What'd you call me?"

"Can't hear, huh?" Louis mocks. "I called you a prick, idiot."

"At least I don't suck pricks."

Louis stepped closer, "at least I have a prick."

The man towered over him, and Harry stepped in. "Lou, come on, stop. He isn't worth it."

"He's not going to trash us like that, Harry."

"Aw, how cute, the faggots are sticking up for each other." the man laughed to his friends.

Harry pushed Louis out of the way and stood close to the man. "Call him a faggot one more time, asshole."

"Speaking off assholes, how tight is it? Huh?"

"Shut up." Harry spit.

"I'm sure you aren't the only one fucking him, boy. Bet he takes a lot of cock. Look at him. He's a disgusting twat." 

That's where Harry drew the line. He didn't know what was happening, but his fist was colliding with the mans face. His friends backed up and the girls screamed and Louis was trying to pry Harry away, but he wouldn't stop.

The man tried to get back up to punch Harry, but Harry fist was slamming his nose, his eye, everything. The man fell down and Harry was still going at it, kicking him the stomach. 

The man breathed, "stop, stop, I'm fucking sorry, just fucking stop dammit."

Harry picked up (he had no clue where the strength came from) by the mans collar. "No. You don't fucking talk to my boy like that. No one does." Harry raised his fist to hit him again, but then there was a gentle hand on his arm again.

He looked down and saw Louis looking up at him with worried eyes. "Harry, please stop. He isn't worth it, remember? Please stop. For me." he said gently. And of course, Harry stopped. He dropped the man and gave him one last look before grabbing Louis' hand and walking away quickly.

"Lou, I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry. I'm such a fuck up and I fucked this weekend up and you probably hate me right now. I am so sorry." Harry panted as he sat down near some tree.

"Harry, breathe, okay? Take a breath." And he did, of course. "There you go. Now listen, it isn't your fault. He approached us. You just stood up for us." Louis said as he crouched down next to him, pushing his curls back from his sweaty forehead. "It'll be okay, Haz. I'm right here honey. Calm down."

Harry leaned into Louis' touch and sighed. "I couldn't let them say that shit about you Lou, it was fucking horrible." He said, gritting his teeth.

"Shh, I know. I know. And I thank you for protecting me, okay? You're amazing." Louis praised as he pressed kisses to Harry's head. "You just gotta be careful, I didn't want him to hurt you, or his friends. No more, yeah? Just ignore them."

Harry nodded into Louis' shoulder and breathed lightly. He felt fucking horrible. He wanted to die a little.

He felt Louis smile against him and wondered  _what the fuck can be funny right now?_. "So..I'm your boy?"

Harry threw his head up (he thinks he may have gotten whiplash). "W-what?"

Louis grinned some more. "You told the guy 'nobody talks to your boy like that'. Since when did I become  _yours_?"

Harry blushed like crazy. Oh God. He was such an idiot. 

"Lou, I didn't mean it like that, really-"

"I'm only kidding, Harry. Don't worry. God, you're so red."

Harry groaned and buried his face in his eyes. He wouldn't be surprised if Louis knew he liked him. " _Louissssssss,_ stop it!" He whined

Louis laughed and pressed one final kiss to his face, leaving a red Harry on the ground. "Come on Hazza, let's go eat."

* * *

Many hours and plenty of laughing later, Harry and Louis are in the third row, watching My Chemical Romance singing some song. And Harry knows some of their music, but it's the romantic one he's waiting for.

Harry is the type of person to make a date with candles on a bridge and sit by the lake with wine. That's how he is. Cuddling in bed works too, but face it, he's a hopeless romantic. So, the hopeless romantic decided he was going to grow balls, and tell Louis how he feels during some romantic song. And fuck, is he nervous or what?

Louis' all happy and all over Harry tonight, and it scares Harry in a way. What if Louis runs away or something? Or what if he feels the same?

Harry's praying it's the ladder.

He rubs his clammy hands together and his legs suddenly feel so tingly. He can hear his heart in his fucking ear. Maybe he's going insane.

Then the song stops, and fuck. A slow one comes on. Of course. 

_Hand in mine, into your icy blues_  
 _And then I'd say to you we could take to the highway_  
 _With this trunk of ammunition too_  
 _I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets_

_  
_Okay, to maybe it's not the most pleasant song, but Harry's tired of waiting.

_I would drive on to the end with you_  
 _A liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full_  
 _And I feel like there's nothing left to do_

_  
_He sighs and takes Louis into his embrace and rests his head on Louis'.

"What are you doin', Haz?" Louis questions.

 _I'll let you know just how much you mean to me_  
As snow falls on desert sky  
Until the end of everything  
I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know how much you mean

 _  
_Harry takes a deep breath, and you know what. He'll just come out and say it. He'll just open his mouth and say-

"I love you, Louis."

 _I'm trying, I'm trying_  
To let you know how much you mean  
As days fade, and nights grow  
And we go cold

 _  
_Louis giggles into Harry's shoulder. "I love you too, Harry. Why are you doing this?"

Harry pulls away and looks at Louis with a straight face, and Louis frowns because he's never seen Harry like this. "No, Lou. I mean,  _I love you_. I love you with all my heart, okay? I'm in love with you." 

_All we are, all we are_  
 _Is bullets I mean this_

_  
_"I love you to the extent that it actually fucking hurts me, Lou. That's why I blush around you. That's why I called you cute. For fucks' sake, that is why I always look at you like that. You're so fucking perfect to me, Louis. I don't see one single flaw. And before you ask, I've known this for a while. And I didn't want to tell you because I'm afraid you'd think I was some stupid seventeen year old boy with a crush. But it's not a crush. I learned this difference between love and crush when I met you, Lou. No one has ever made me feel the way you have. And I hate it. I do. Because you love her, and I know you don't love me. I know that. But Louis, I couldn't hold this in anymore. Like I said, you drive me bloody insane. I really fucking love you."

Okay then. Yeah. Harry's head is clouded. Nice. Louis' looking at him with some unreadable expression, and Harry is about to faint. Great.

But then Louis' laughing, and Harry kinda wants to smack him. "You're an idiot."

Harry gapes. "What?"

Louis smiles and shakes his head before clasping Harry's hand in his and dragging him away from the band and Harry's heart is beating too fast to function. Maybe he needs an ambulance.

They're at the porter potties and Louis backs up against when, and drags Harry in front of him. "You're so stupid, Harry."

Harry frowns. "How am I stupid? For loving you?"

"No, silly," Louis sighs, "for thinking I don't love you back."

Harry's mouth goes dries. His brain goes fuzzy. His hearts not beating. Maybe he isn't hear correctly. Louis can not love him back.

"What?" Harry croaks.

"I gave out so many hints. Holding your hand, calling you cute, almost fucking kissing you, and now telling you. And you still don't believe me? Are you in there, Hazza?" Louis laughs, carding his hand through Harry's hair.

"But-I-you. How?" Harry questions. He still does not believe this is happening.

"First off, I'm not dating Eleanor. I broke up with her when I realized I was in love with you months ago. Second off, you make me feel sick in the best way, Harry. It's amazing. You just. You're an angel, Harry. I know you're young, but I know what we have is something like love. Scratch that, it is love. You aren't the only one who's going psycho, love." Louis confessed.

Harry wanted to throw up. Out of happiness.

"Lou, I-"

"Shut the hell up already and put your mouth on mine,  _please_."

If kissing Louis wasn't the best feeling ever, nothing was. Nothing.

Harry's hands flew to Louis' waist, where he held him protectively. Louis' hands rested on Harry's neck. Their mouths moved together in a slow, steady rhythm. And Harry was right. They fit. They really did. Louis' lips were soft, although a little rough, and his lips were thin, but he knew how to use them. Harry was more pouty and smooth. Their open mouths moved together, occasionally pulling away to breathe. But they couldn't get enough. It was incredible. They started kissing again when Louis ran his tongue over Harry's bottom lip, to which Harry let Louis in immediately. His tongue explored Harry's mouth, and vice versa. It was like a roller coaster. Harry felt high almost. His hands moved down to Louis lower back, and tapped a finger on Louis' bum, almost asking for permission. He felt Louis arch up into him, saying yes. Harry's large hands kneaded at Louis' bum, and he couldn't help when his cock twitched when Louis moaned into his mouth. Louis moved one hand in between them to palm Harry, and Harry couldn't help but pull away and moan loudly either. 

"I need you." He breathed against Louis' lips.

Louis pecked him and smiled. "Later, love. Let's get a drink, yeah?"

Harry felt so dizzy and giddy. He kissed Louis nose. "Yeah. You're amazing."

"You're better."

"Lies." Harry said, grabbing Louis' hand.

"Nope. I love you."

Harry smiled contently. "I love you too, Louis. So much."

* * *

They were sitting by a tree near the tent with two bottles of beer beside them, two already downed, and Louis was rolling up weed. He kissed Harry for about the eighth time that night (they couldn't get enough) as he sat between his legs. "You sure you wanna do this, babe?"

Harry's eyes rolled back at the pet name. He smiled lazily at Louis. "I'm positive. Come on, then. Light it up."

"Mm, needy, are we?" Louis teased, lighting up the paper.

Harry licked his lips. "You have no idea." God, he really, really wanted him.

"Soon, love. I promise." Louis kissed him one last time before taking a breath of the weed. He smiled when he blew out O's into Harry's mouth.

He passed it to Harry to eyed it. Of course he didn't know how to do this. But he would anyway. He did what he saw Louis do, but coughed immediately, throwing the drug on the ground. He felt Louis rub his back, "No more, yeah? You're done. I don't want you to get hurt."

Harry wheezed. "No, I'll be fine, I promise-"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I'll go slower." But he wouldn't do it better, he had asthma for crying out loud.

"Okay, but just-let me trying something, yeah?" Louis whispered, grabbing it again. He saw Harry nod, so he took a drag of it. Once done, he placed his mouth on Harry's and blew the smoke into his mouth, who passed it back immediately. Fuck, this was so hot. Harry swirled his tongue with Louis', and fuck it. He needed him.

He pulled away and threw the weed somewhere. "No more. We're going back now." He demanded, grabbing Harry's hand. They were both so hard.

They rushed to the tent, and once inside, Louis quickly turned on a light and pushed Harry (gently of course) down onto the tents floor.

It was all kissing and licking and biting for a good twenty minutes when Harry whined into Louis mouth. "Need you."

Louis pecked him one last time before leaning up and striping himself down to his boxers. He leaned over and kissed Harry again. "Is this your first time, love?"

Harry nodded against him. "Want it to be with you. Been waiting."

Louis groaned and rutted against him. "Yeah?"

Harry threw his head back and bit his lip, causing Louis to lean down and mark his skin. "Yeah, Lou, yeah. Ugh, come on." He whined, grinding up against Louis.

Louis kissed Harry's neck. "Okay, love. Just relax. I'll make you feel good."

"Yeah, Lou. Make me feel good. Please." Harry cried. Oh God. This was actually happening. Fuck.

Louis kissed down Harry's clothed chest before reaching the bottom, where he pulled Harry's shirt off. He leaned up and marveled Harry's body. "So fucking beautiful, Harry."

"Lou, come on, please-"

"Shh, love. Be patient." Louis soothed.

Harry sighed and watched Louis with hooded eyes as we worked his pants off. Once off, Louis grinned at how hard Harry was. He leaned down and took the clothed material covering Harry's dick into his mouth. Harry let out a cry, "Lou, fuck! Come on. I need you."

Louis chuckled and slid off Harry's boxers, and gaped when he saw Harry's cock. "Christ, Harry, you're huge."

"Yeah, I know. Just fuck me. Please." Harry begged, and Louis moaned at how needy he was.

"Yeah, love, hold on. I'll open you up real nice, yeah?" Louis whispered. Harry nodded, too breathless for words.

Louis reached into his bag and grabbed the small bottle of lube (he had a feeling he would be getting lucky sometime soon). He poured some around Harry's hole, causing him to shudder at the coldness. He slicked up three fingers before rubbing around Harry's hole soothingly. "Relax, babe, it'll feel nice if you relax." He advised, and Harry let out a sigh.

"Ok, go."

Louis kissed Harry's hipbone before sliding his index finger in, making Harry clench. He rubbed Harry's hip, causing him to calm down. He wiggled his finger around, curling it and all. And when Harry released a very delicious moan, he took as it to add another. He slid a second in right next to the first, and this time Harry moaned immediately. Fuck, he was so vocal. People could probably hear them, but he was too horny to care. Louis scissored his fingers, making Harry thrash. "L-Louis..oh fuck, Lou. So good at this. Another, please. Fuck." Harry begged and begged, and Louis added a third. He scissored them, and when Harry let out a very loud moan, he knew he hit his prostate. "Louis-fuck-now, fuck, please. I need you inside of me now, Louis."

Louis slid his fingers out, causing Harry to whine at the loss of contact. He took off his boxers and slicked up his hard cock immediately. Then he realized something. "Baby, I don't have a condom.." he sighed.

Harry sat up and pulled Louis on top of him with lust filled eyes. "Don't care. I want to feel you. Please?"

Louis kissed him passionately, and it was suddenly all so real. "Okay, babe. I'll be gentle, I promise."

"I trust you." Harry breathed, kissing Louis again. He moved his knees up to his chest. "I love you so much, Louis."

"I love you, Harry, okay? Look at me." Louis told him, as he guided the head of his dick into Harry's hole. Harry sucked in a harsh breath and then bit his lip. Louis peppered kisses on his neck and collarbones. "It's okay, babe. Tell me when I can go, okay? Keep up with me, love."

Harry panted heavily onto Louis, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. He grabbed grabbed Louis'' neck and leaned up to kiss him deeply. He pulled away and nodded, "Go."

Louis pushed his cock all the way into Harry. "This good?"

Harry gulped. "Y-yeah. I-you need to move, Lou. Please move."

"Yeah, babe, okay." Louis said, before moving in and out of Harry slowly.

They were on fucking fire.

Harry had never felt so full in his life. He felt amazing. But he needed more, and more, and more. "F-faster, Lou, please. I can't take it..." He moaned, letting out 'uh's' as Louis complied and moved faster in him.

"Fuck, Harry, y-you're so fucking t-tight, dammit." Louis grunted.

Harry scratched at Louis back harshly, for sure to leave marks. "L-Lou, I'm c-close, come on."

"Babe, I want you to ride me, that okay?" Louis asked, slowing down his movements.

Harry nodded quickly, before rolling them over. Fuck. He had to do this right. He's watched plenty of porn. All you do is bounce.

And bounce he did.

Louis let out a string of curse words and moans, keeping his hands on Harry's hips. "So close, baby, come on."

"Me too, Lou. So close." Harry choked out, bouncing even harder. It was becoming too much. He felt like he was going to explode. And then Louis hit that spot that made Harry see stars, and he needed to cum.

"Yeah, babe, come on. Cum for me." Louis encouraged, taking Harry's cock into his hand. Four tugs later, Harry was cumming all over Louis' fist and chest, and fuck. He felt great.

The sight of Harry throwing his head back and screaming Louis' name pushed him over the edge as he came hard into Harry. The two rode out their orgasms together before Harry flopped down next to Louis.

He looked up and panted, taking it all in.

He told Louis he loved him.

Louis loved him back.

They had sex.

And he's never felt better in his whole entire life.

Well then.

He felt arms wrap around him and lips plant kisses behind his ear. "You're amazing, Harry. Love you so fucking much." Louis whispered.

Harry turned over and kissed Louis. "Love you more, Lou. Thank you. So much. Made me so fucking happy."

"That was my plan."

"It worked."

After that it was pure silence, but the nice type. The type where you just take everything in with that person you love.

And Harry is going insane inside. Like the feeling when your crush proposes to you.

Just like that, really.

"I'd like to be your boy, by the way." Louis said, breaking the silence.

Harry cocked an eyebrow and looked at the boy lying next to him. "What?"

"Earlier, when you said I was your boy but you were kidding. I'm saying I'd actually like to be your boy. Like I'd like to be your boyfriend. I want to be called yours and call you mine. I want to wake up to you on rainy days with a banging headache and feel better immediately. I want to be able to make love to you when I want to. I want all that and more, if you don't mind. So what I'm trying to say is, will you be mine?" Louis confessed.

Harry smiled wickedly. He sure as hell did not expect any of this to happen. Maybe he is lucky after all.

Fuck that, he is lucky. He's got Louis.

"Of course, Louis. I'd love that." he smiled.

And he really would love that. He'd love the nights Louis would be the last thing he sees before he sleeps, and he'd love the mornings Louis would be the first thing he sees when he wakes.

Yeah, he'd definitely like that.

* * *

Harry thought he was the luckiest man to live right now.

Okay, fuck that, he is the luckiest man to live right now.

He thinks that if gets to wake up to Louis everyday for the rest of his life (he knows he's planning the future too much), he wouldn't mind it. At all. Even if Louis' mad at him or if he's tired, or anything, he wants it. He wants Louis and all his flaws and all his bad days. He wants him and all his paper bones and all his teasing ways. He wants him in every single way possible. He'll never get sick of keeping him.

He looks down at his Louis and smiles. It's seven a.m. on a rainy Monday morning, and Louis' curled up into his side with a fever. They have three blankets over top of them, and Harry feels bad because Louis is still cold, he tells him. So Harry pulls him closer. Louis tells him he needs medicine, so Harry gives it to him. Louis tells him he wants a kiss, and Harry kisses him, not caring if he get's sick or not. In between all of Louis' needs, Harry does no complaining. He'd end the world to make his boy happy.

Harry turns on the TV, because Louis says he's "so, so bored". On the TV is some dumb cartoon from years and years ago, that probably was not popular at all. The characters have dumb voices, and to be honest, the animation is horrible. But Louis' laughing at it, and the show's perfect.

And Harry is just so fond of Louis, and it's become like, a look in his eyes. He looks at him like he's experienced Heaven in front of him. And Louis looks at him like he can't believe that he belongs to him. It really is an incredible feeling. He'll never get sick of that feeling or that smile.

Harry mutes the TV, and looks down at Louis, who's looking back up at him with glossy eyes and a flushed face.

"How much does Harry love the perfect, sick boy lying next to him?" he asks in a dumb voice, obviously mimicking the characters from the cartoon.

Louis fondly smiles at him and sniffles. God, Harry will never get over how adorable he is. Even when he's sick.

Harry smiles back. "Very much, he loves him very, very much." He adds in another dumb voice. Louis tells him he loves him more with passion in his voice before leaning up and pecking Harry on the lips. He'll never get sick of kissing Louis.

And yeah, Harry really, really does love him (very, very much). And he knows for a fact that he'll never get sick of any part of him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> oh
> 
> i hate myself cries
> 
> im so sorry this was shit 
> 
> ok
> 
> leave comments and tELL ME HOW IT WAS PLEASE I WANNA SOB


End file.
